


La douleur exquise

by MiLovesJae (YangMi1989)



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Love, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangMi1989/pseuds/MiLovesJae
Summary: La Douleur Exquise (exp.): em francês, a intensa dor no coração de desejar alguém e saber que nunca poderá ter.Hoyoung nunca pensou que algum dia fosse para Paris, como também não esperava ver Min Chan novamente. Após o término do relacionamento, ambos evitaram manter contato, mas foi impossível para o Bae ignorar aquele cartão.Hong Min Chan, seu ex-namorado e ainda assim seu único amor, estaria se casando em breve. E mesmo que os motivos do afastamento de Hoyoung nunca fossem revelados, ele desejava ver a pessoa que nunca poderia ter uma última vez.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Hong Minchan
Kudos: 2





	La douleur exquise

Hoyoung permanecia inerte em pensamentos, enquanto dezenas de pessoas transitavam pela calçada à sua frente. O olhar vagando de modo tedioso pelos inúmeros rostos iluminados pelas luzes provenientes das ruas de Paris, a procura de alguém que fosse minimamente familiar para si. 

Em uma das mãos segurava um cartão mediano de cor branca, o qual continha letras prateadas e bordas enfeitadas por arabescos florais. O braço repousava sobre a mesa de mármore claro, os dedos circulando delicada e distraidamente a borda da xícara de porcelana, esta que continha pouca quantidade de café.

Os minutos pareciam passar devagar à medida que uma nova face entrava e saía de seu campo de visão. O Bae esperava pacientemente por seu único amor, mesmo duvidando que ele iria ocorrer-lo algumas horas antes do próprio casamento.

Respirando o ar francês, Hoyoung refletia sobre os acontecimentos que o levaram para aquele momento. De fato para feliz ao lado de Min Chan, talvez um tempo curto demais em comparação com a vida que não poderia viver e os sonhos que não pode realizar. Seus dias estavam acabando, ele sabia a cada novo nascer do sol.

Completava-se duas horas que havia sentado-se em uma das mesas externas da cafeteria parisience, apesar do clima levemente frio e do incômodo que o excesso de iluminação de lojas e restaurantes causavam em seus olhos, o Bae não via motivos para se recolher no estabelecimento que estava com a temperatura razoavelmente mais quente.

Sabia dos riscos que correria ao adquirir um simples resfriado, mas como as coisas e acontecimentos tinham outros valores presentes de seu estado atual. E se fosse preciso esperar horas para ver Min Chan novamente, nem que fosse - e possivelmente seria - pela última vez, ele o faria.

Lamentava internamente por estar diante de uma situação que não tinha volta, mas se pudesse voltar no tempo, naquela tarde onde seu mundo começou a desmoronar, ainda assim não teria mudado nada do que fizera. Min Chan não merecia sofrer com ele, decidiu que o deixaria sofrendo _brevemente_ por ele.

Hoyoung era o tipo de pessoa que não aceitava um _não_ facilmente, vivia no próprio mundo e interagia somente o necessário. Durante o ensino médio fez descobertas, como sua atração por garotos e o fascínio pela culinária, mas foi após sua entrada na universidade que tudo mudou.

As aulas do curso de gastronomia definida no outono e com elas eliminadas novas experiências, amizades e _hobbies,_ como tocar piano. Inicialmente o jovem introvertido não gostava de todas as reuniões e festas realizadas entre os universitários, porém quando seus olhos perdidos Min Chan, não seria errado dizer que sua vida mudou.

O Hong dançava animadamente em meio a uma roda de pessoas, alguns minutos depois Hoyoung soube que se tratava de um calouro do curso de dança da universidade. Entretanto, o garoto de cabelos castanhos permanecia chamando todo o tipo de atenção para si, e com uma personalidade que tinha, o Bae achava totalmente desnecessário.

Não podia negar que o jovem de altura mediana dançava incrivelmente bem, como também não negava a sua beleza, e talvez ele pudesse continuar chamando a atenção somente exibindo o sorriso que direcionou para o jovem, quando notou seu olhar.

Levou menos de uma semana para Min Chan grudar em si. Hoyoung nunca dissera nada, ao menos conversou com o outro naquela festa, mas de alguma forma, estranhamente o dançarino havia criado certa simpatia - diga-se exagerada - consigo.

A sensação de ter alguém sempre ao lado era estranha, ainda mais um ser falante como o Hong alterar ser. Hoyoung não entendia, não reclamava e não interagia, mas escutava e guardava toda e qualquer informação que saía dos lábios bonitos de Min Chan.

Certamente, após tanta persistência em manter uma mínima interação social, enfim o dançarino conseguira fazer o Bae abrir se pouco a pouco, e era fascinado por cada coisa que descobria sobre o futuro _chef_ _._ Então, boletim de Hong Min Chan e Bae Hoyoung acabaram tornando-se bons amigos.

O que não durou muito, já que o mais novo resolveu chamar o Bae para um encontro. Naquele dia Min Chan descobriu que ao mínimo sinal de vulnerabilidade, Hoyoung se fechava automaticamente, isolando-se atrás de um enorme muro de arrogância, o que destoava de sua face angelical.

Mínima Channing ter errado, mas não iria recuar. Dias depois e ele ainda andava grudado ao Bae, este que não era nada delicado consigo, mas o Hong era bem mais paciente do que aparentava. Às vezes fingir demência quando o outro começava a ofendê-lo também preparada-se uma boa opção. 

No final do semestre, eles já namoravam. E se o primeiro problema foi o próprio Hoyoung, o segundo seria a família de Hoyoung. Os pais não aceitavam o relacionamento homoafetivo, o que não magoava o Bae mais novo, sim o irritava muito.

Aquelas duas pessoas não puderam tentar mandar em sua vida, já que nunca fez o papel de "pais" corretamente. A governanta da casa era mais próxima de Hoyoung do que a própria mãe, e definitivamente ele não aceitaria um não, como não se separaria de Min Chan e se fosse preciso, afastaria-se de sua família. 

Dois anos e meio de relacionamento foram preparados para o conformismo ditar uma paz dentre uma família Bae. Se Hoyoung soubesse o que viria a seguir, não teria se querido até aquela festa universitária, consequentemente não conhecer Hong Min Chan e ambos, não sofreriam. 

Hoyoung havia desmaiado durante uma aula após pontadas de dor na nuca. Quando acordou no hospital, achou demasiado estranho seus pais estarem presentes no quarto. Duas horas depois o seu mundo estava caindo por terra. Bae Hoyoung possuía câncer e não havia garantia de tratamento sobre o efeito.

No dia seguinte ele já estava com uma tomada de decisão, e seu coração começou a fazer a partir do momento em que Min Chan entrou no quarto de hospital com um buquê de flores brancas. Hoyoung sorriu e minimizou os danos, escondendo o real motivo do desmaio.

Parecia estar tudo bem, mas ele sabia que não. Poderia ter sido uma decisão precipitada, mas a coisa que Hoyoung menos queria na vida era ter Min Chan chorando sua morte. Em uma tarde do fim de semana que antecede as comemorações de final de ano, o Bae chamou até então o namorado para conversar.

Min Chan saiu da casa de Hoyoung irritado e magoado. Não acreditava que o relacionamento deles acabou encerrando-se por uma traição. Nunca imaginaria que o Bae poderia traí-lo com outro, este que ele nem criar ideia da existência. 

Entretanto, acima do amor que sentiu por ele, estava o orgulho e a mágoa que não o ficar ficar. Talvez levasse um tempo para perdoar, mas com o rosto banhado por lágrimas, Min Chan não queria pensar do que seria de seus próximos dias, ou então saberia que as decisões de Hoyoung seriam para sempre.

Entregue a tristeza e prestes a iniciar o tratamento, o Bae encerrou os dias como universitário visto que sua saúde iria piorar conforme o passar das semanas, e sobre hipótese alguma, Min Chan poderia saber de sua doença, porque para si, a ilusão de uma traição acalentaria os danos da tristeza de um adeus que ele não esperava dar.

Meses depois e como o esperado pela família Bae, o tratamento não surtira efeito. Hoyoung já estava conformado com o fim que iniciou quando Min Chan saiu de sua casa, tanto que não fora novidade o diagnóstico em estágio terminal. Apenas três meses lhe restavam.

Sentado em uma das espreguiçadeiras da enorme casa que os pais possuíam, tentando ignorar a agulha incômoda sob sua pele, Hoyoung lia um livro sobre a vida após a morte, "fúnebre" diria Gyehyeon, o enfermeiro contratado por seus pais.

A touca preta que tornou-se sua principal vestimenta, lhe cobria a pele exposta da cabeça, os fios antes tingidos de loiro não mais existiam e apesar de não se importar com a opinião alheia, odiava quando o olhavam com pena ao saberem de sua doença.

Recebera o diagnóstico de estágio terminal naquela manhã e o convite de casamento de Hong Min Chan naquele mesma tarde. Hoyoung não sabia o que era pior, por um momento pensou que aquilo seria como duas mortes. Então abriu o envelope, o cartão branco mediano descrevia o local, horário e nomes dos noivos.

Os dias passavam com o Bae olhando aquele pedaço de papel por horas seguidas, até que o dia do casamento havia chegado e junto a si, Hoyoung pisava em solo francês. Inutilmente nutria um último desejo, ao menos queria poder ver Min Chan e com esperanças lhe enviou uma mensagem, convidando-o para um café.

Três horas após o marcado. O céu escuro contrastando com a iluminada Torre Eiffel, era marcado por raios e trovões ao longe, alertando que uma possível chuva cairia sobre Paris. O Bae observou novamente as horas se achando estúpido, o ex-namorado deveria estar se preparando para a cerimônia naquele exato momento, Hoyoung errou ao criar expectativas. 

Exausto não só pela espera, como também pelos sintomas da doença, ele se pôs em pé, caminhou devagar para dentro da cafeteria e pagou a conta. Quando voltou a rua, alguns pingos de chuva já molhavam a calçada e muitas das pessoas ao seu redor começavam uma corrida em busca de abrigo.

Suspirando em desânimo, ele deveria voltar ao hotel, onde encontraria Gyehyeon que o levaria para casa e juntos, como amigos esperariam até o ciclo da vida encerrar-se, tudo em seu devido tempo. Hoyoung arrumava melhor a touca sobre a cabeça, quando um toque singelo em seu pulso, interrompeu os passos. 

Min Chan estava ali. Afinal, ele realmente viera. O Bae não sabia ao certo as ondas de sentimentos que o inundavam, mas ver Min Chan de tão perto após tanto tempo era tudo o que precisava. O Hong vestia um terno preto de alta costura, os cabelos agora pretos penteados perfeitamente. Min Chan era o noivo perfeito.

— Oi. — disse o Bae, abrindo um sorriso pequeno. 

— Oi.

Hoyoung preferia conversar rapidamente, ambos tinham compromissos muito distintos dali poucos horas, mas ao mínimo sinal de fala, Min Chan envolveu o pulso do jovem novamente, puxando-o com delicadeza até uma outra cafeteria. Uma chuva fina iniciava-se e eles deveriam estar abrigados.

— Me desculpe pela demora. — disse Min Chan ao que se sentaram em uma das mesas. — Não imaginei que ainda estaria esperando. — sorriu pequeno, observando a face do outro com atenção. 

— Você realmente parece um noivo.

— E você emagreceu muito. — comentou o Hong, notando as olheiras cobertas por maquiagem. — Você está bem?

— Estou. — mentiu. — Apenas vim vê-lo agora porque não vou poder comparecer ao casamento. 

— Hum. — Min Chan baixou o olhar, visivelmente incomodado.

— Me desculpe pelo que fiz antes. — O dançarino apenas olhava a mesa. — Eu sinceramente fico feliz por você ter encontrado alguém com quem possa ficar.

— Obrigado. — murmurou. — Mas se você me pedir para não ir, eu não vou para aquela igreja. — Hoyoung sentiu o peito apertar quando notou os olhos lacrimejados do moreno.

— Você merece ser feliz Min Chan, e mesmo que você não se casasse hoje, eu estarei viajando para longe por muito tempo. — comentou, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pela pele alva do outro. — Sinto muito.

— Podemos ser amigos então? — perguntou, mudando o tom da conversa para algo mais alegre, mesmo Hoyoung sabendo que ele esforçava-se para aquilo. — Ao menos depois do casamento.

— Nós sempre fomos amigos Min Chan, desde que estávamos juntos, você era meu melhor amigo.

— Você também era meu melhor amigo. — confessou, segurando a mão do Bae sobre a mesa.

— Daqui a pouco você deve entrar na igreja. — Hoyoung disse, enquanto observava as mãos de ambos em um toque que transmitia muito mais do que estavam dispostos a dizer. — É melhor eu ir. — Ficou em pé. 

— Young, espera. — Min Chan o seguiu até a saída. — Poderia me dar um abraço? — Hoyoung hesitou por alguns segundos, antes de deixar ser envolvido pelos braços alheios.

— Claro. — Hong Min Chan cheirava a colônia, um perfume que trazia lembranças das brisas marinhas que sopravam entre os momentos que os dois caminhavam pelas praias, momentos em que eram felizes. — Obrigado por tudo. Obrigado por me amar. — Hoyoung tentava não chorar, porque aquelas palavras era tudo o que poderia falar.

— Obrigado por me deixar te amar. — sussurrou Min Chan. 

— Você precisa ir. — O Bae afastou-se, alisando o terno alheio.

— _Au revoir,_ Hoyoung. — disse com um sorriso pequeno. — Nos vemos por aí. 

— _Au revoir_ Chani. — murmurou. — Eu sinto muito. — completou em um sussurro.

Algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, enquanto via a pessoa que nunca poderia ter afastando-se mais e mais. Hoyoung ficou feliz porque, para Min Chan a despedida foi um _au revoir_ _,_ mesmo sabendo que para si era um adeus. Min Chan seria feliz, Hoyoung não estaria com ele, mas Min Chan seria definitivamente feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> * Au Revoir: Até breve.


End file.
